Operation: Comfort Sleepover
by JRedd7272
Summary: When the idols have a sleepover together, along with their new friend, Flint... what seems to be a normal sleepover for these five turns out to be a mission. When Marie has another nightmare of Tartar... with Redd busy, how will the group comfort the sassy Squid Sister?


**Kay, everyone. Here is another one shot today. And once this one is done, I'm gonna work on a few idea that I have in mind before moving onto my next crossover.**

**If you guys didn't guess what it's gonna be, it's Splatoon and Smash. XD**

**Anyway, here is the one shot that I have made today. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Currently in Inkopolis Square, the sun was setting already. Near 7:00 PM already, lots of the citizens of the Square were already heading on back home. But there were also those who decided to stay for longer.

The focused person for today was Flint, a male Inkling with orange-red spiky hair, who recently got his dream come true a few days ago: to meet the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook in person.

Flint was the one who won the "Woomy Team" voting poll, and got the chance to meet all of them. Even Marie, though she is not part of the team due to her PTSD affecting her back then.

But now that it has died down, Marie supports her cousin and the Off the Hook idols till the very end. And she applies that same support to Flint as well.

And now, Flint got to meet many new friends, and his life is getting better from there.

* * *

***scene: Squid Sisters' apartment***

The Squid Sisters were home. They were having dinner right now, which consisted of mac n cheese, and a small roll of bread. Callie was the one who cooked today, and Marie helped out, since Cap'n Cuttlefish was out right now.

"So, Marie," Callie started, "Are there any plans that you would like to do when we finish eating? Because I dunno if the others are busy."

"My mind is blank, Cal. I got nothing." Marie responded.

"Oh, okay." Callie said. And then she got focused on eating her food again.

"Hey, remember Flint? The guy who won that poll?" Marie asked.

"Totally! I bet he is doing great right now!" Callie giggled.

"He is a nice squid. Haven't talked to him a lot yet, but he seems like a nice guy." Marie said.

"Definitely!" Callie replied. And as the two girls were still eating, they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it!" Callie exclaimed. She jumped out of her chair and jogged to her door. Marie peeked over her shoulder to see who was there at this time.

As Callie opens the door, the Squid Sisters realize who came over. It was Flint, and Pearl and Marina were beside him.

"Oh! Hi Flint! And Off the Hook!" Callie greeted.

"What's good, Callie?" Pearl responded.

"Hello." Marina simply said.

"How are you two doing?" Flint asked.

"Marie and I are doing just fine!" Callie answered, "We're having dinner right now, so nothing out of the ordinary. Just something... well, completely ordinary!"

"Well, Pearl, Marina and I were wondering if we can have a sleepover at your house for today. You know, now that we're friends and all!" Flint explained.

"Ooh! That sounds LOVELY!" Callie cheered.

"Glad you accept our offer, Callie." Marina said.

"Now let's step inside and have a good time!" Pearl exclaimed. She, Flint, and Marina stepped inside the room, while Callie walked back to the kitchen table.

"Okay, you guys can help yourselves right now. Marie and I are gonna finish dinner. We'll talk with you guys as soon as we finish!" Callie reminded. Then she sat back down in her chair and continued to eat.

Marie looked over at the group of three, and gives a small wave. They all smiled and waved back.

* * *

***10 minutes later***

Callie decided to wash the dishes as well, which Marie accepted. Flint, Pearl and Marina were in the living room, talking to each other. Marie smiled as she walks over to the group.

"Mind if I join in?" She asked as she shows her casual side smile.

"Sure thing, Marie!" Flint replied.

"We were just talking about music, our main career! You know, us, the Squid Sisters, and the Squid Bits!" Pearl reminded. Marina shows a wide smile, glad that Pearl is starting to accept the Squid Bits.

"Speaking of Squid Bits, how is Redd doing?" Marie questioned.

"Oh... I think I've heard news that he is at a temporary ban at Grizzco. So not the best..." Marina said sadly.

"Dang. That must be rough for him." Marie responded.

"Yeah. But I haven't talked to him about it, but he didn't seem to mind the ban, either." Pearl explained.

"What exactly did Redd do?" Marie questioned.

"Oh, hang on." Flint said abruptly. He grabbed his squid phone from his pocket, and scrolled through his pictures for a bit.

"One of Redd's friends, David, is an animator, and he made this. Which reflects on how he got the ban." Flint explained. The rest huddle up around Flint's phone to see what happened.

* * *

**_Mr. Grizz: _**_"You're banned!"_

**_Redd:_**_ "You can't ban me! I quit!"_

**_Mr. Grizz: _**_"You can't quit, I quit!"_

**_Redd:_**_ "You can't quit, you're a squid!"_

**_Mr. Grizz (now stuck as a squid): _**_"You can't squid me, you're my wife!"_

**_Redd (now having the short Inkling girl hair):_**_ "I'm not your wife, you're MY WIFE!"_

**_Mr. Grizz (still a squid, but with girl hair): _**_"Oh hey, honey, how was work?"_

**_Redd:_**_ "Pretty good, but I quit my job."_

**_Mr. Grizz: _**_"You can't quit your job, you're banned!"_

**_Redd:_**_ "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

"O... kay then." Marie said in a confused tone.

"The disguise changes didn't happen. It's all for comedic purposes." Flint reminded.

"What was the temporary ban... TRULY about?" Marie asked, a serious tone noticeable this time.

"Redd just had an argument with Mr. Grizz," Marina explained, "However, the reason why is unknown to me. Luckily, the ban was _temporary. _I hope Redd doesn't feel too affected by that though..."

"Knowing him, Redd will be fine." Marie said.

"Okay, guys, I'm done! What did I miss?" Callie walked over to the group, a cheery smile showing like she does every day.

"Oh, we were just wondering how Redd is doing. That's all." Marie responded.

"Such an awesome squid. Knowing him, he must be happy like he always is!" Callie chuckled.

"It does get kinda aggravating.." Pearl scoffed.

"That's just what makes Redd what he is. No need to blame him, Pearlie." Marina said.

"Oh, Redd and I did a 1v1 private battle earlier today! 3 matches of Turf War, 1 match of Splat Zones!" Flint cheered.

"How was it, Flint?" Marina asked.

"Heh, Redd is a great battler!" Flint complimented, "While I won one of the Turf Wars, I gotta say, Redd doesn't stop when it comes to Splat Zones! Those Tenta Missiles he has when comes equipped with his N-Zap '89, I was done for QUICKLY!"

"Well, Redd IS S+ in every Ranked mode." Marie said.

"Except for Clam Blitz. He said that's the only Ranked mode he hates." Callie added.

"Clam Blitz has its ups and downs. But I understand why Redd hates that mode." Flint responded.

"So anyway, what's new with you guys?" Pearl asked.

"Nothing is new, Pearl." Marie answered while shrugging.

"Octo Canyon, hanging out, as usual. Sometimes battling Octarians. But it's the same thing." Callie explained.

"Have you guys ever teamed up with Redd on a Turf War?" Flint asked, showing an excited look.

"Now that you mention it, I never was on a team with Redd," Marie explained, "I haven't done Turf War in a while, so I am unaware what his play style is. But if we ever do team up with him, I'm gonna try to be the best team mate I can be."

"Why don't we ask him?" Callie asked, squealing with joy.

"Callie, Redd is busy with the Squid Bits. We wouldn't want to interrupt him while he is doing his music business." Marie warned.

"Okay..." Callie sighed.

"Well then, why don't we just talk about more of our friends?" Flint suggested.

"Sure thing!" Pearl cheered.

"I'm up for it." Marina added.

* * *

***later on, 10:00 PM...***

Now that the sky was dark, the group were all ready to go to bed. The day is over, and they have to prepare for whatever they'll be able to see when the next day arrives. Since there are 5 people in the house, they all devised a plan on where to sleep.

Callie and Marie are gonna sleep in their rooms, as it was that simple. Callie suggested that Pearl and Marina would sleep in the guest room together. And Marie offered Flint to sleep with one of them.

However, Flint took the opportunity to sleep on the couch, as he has done it before. Even with some consideration, Flint was still thinking of his own ides for the sleepover, and mainly because he doesn't want to bother the others.

The group took their time to change into their pajamas. And once they were done, they went into their chosen destinations. It was quiet, crickets were chirping, and the noises in the Square have died down.

Dark as the night sky shows, the group were already asleep by the time they got to their chosen places. Flint grabbed an extra pillow and a blanket, so he can sleep much easier.

* * *

***12:00 AM***

Light snoring sounds were heard. Everyone was fast asleep. Nothing was tempting to bother them.

However, Marie was having another rough night trying to get to sleep. Her eyes were shut tightly, she was tossing and turning every couple seconds, and she was whimpering and moaning way more than she would be.

* * *

***in Marie's dream...***

Marie was once again struggling against sanitized Octarians that were holding her back. And no, it was not the same dream she had one time. It was a little different.

Marie was seeing her dream self. And the dream version of Marie was struggling against Tartar, in the small goop form that Marie has experienced herself. And it was like the exact same look and time: the ink was on her face, her hands were on that ink to try and get it off, she was laying on her back with her legs flailing wildly, and her muffled screaming was haunting her again.

Then dream Marie slowed down and eventually passed out. Seconds later, Dream Marie woke up, and the ink was around her right ear. Commander Tartar is back.

Marie quickly yanked her hands away from the sanitized Octarians, and attempted to run away.

**"Where do you think you're going?" **Tartar's voice was heard. A giant, blue Octarian tentacle wrapped around Marie's mouth, and some smaller tentacles restrained her.

Marie was constantly grunting and shaking very rapidly, trying to get the tentacles off of her.

**"Escaping yet again? We have been through this before." **Tartar laughed. Tartar raised his hand up, and a giant statue rose up from beneath him. It was the NILS Statue. And standing beside the NILS Statue was the GKY Statue.

Marie quickly shook her head, which made the tentacle around her mouth drop.

"You can't do this! You already cost enough lives to be gone, you can't get rid of anymore!" Marie cried. Tartar glares at her, the eyebrows of dream Marie's face lowering.

Tartar then grabs Marie by her neck, choking her in the process.

**"Sanitization punishment... BEGIN." **Tartar exclaimed in a robotic tone.

* * *

***in real life***

Marie's moaning and whimpering has gotten louder. She was even whispering the words "No" and "Stop", as if she was begging her predators to spare her. But because of Marie still shaking and moaning, it didn't look like that was gonna stop anytime soon.

In the guest room, Pearl slowly opens her eyes to hear what sounded like moaning. She rubs her eyes, and then gets up. She exits the guest room and wanders around the hallway to see where the noise was coming from.

Pearl slowly opened Marie's door, and her face turned to a shocked look when she noticed that Marie was having another nightmare.

Still being quiet, Pearl tip toed back to the guest room. There, she gently shook Marina, which woke her up.

"What is it, Pearl..." Marina mumbled.

"I think Marie is trapped in a nightmare." Pearl said.

"O-Oh dear...! Quick, we have to get the others...!" Marina exclaimed quietly.

"I'll get Flint, you get Callie." Pearl said. The two got up again and walked to their chosen person.

* * *

The four walk into Marie's room, and they notice she was still turning and whimpering. Callie was the most worried.

"Don't worry, Marie! I will save you...!" She yelled worriedly. She walked to the bed and lays down next to Marie. Callie wrapped her arms around Marie to help comfort her. Marie's turning stopped, but she still made tiny noises of fear and pain.

* * *

***back in Marie's dream***

Marie was screaming in agony as Tartar stabbing Marie's arm with the blade of a blender. As much as Marie didn't enjoy this at all, Tartar and his sanitized army were enjoying this.

**"Do you accept Inkopolis as my own vision now?" **Tartar teased.

"I... I won't... let you... do that..." Marie uttered as she clenched her fists.

**"What do you say, guys? Want me to trap Marie inside a blender now? Or choke her to death?"** Tartar turned to his troops, who shouted unintelligible answers. Tartar just evilly grins, then raises the blade.

When he brought the blade down at Marie's face, it suddenly broke when it made contact.

**"WHAT?!" **Tartar shouted. Suddenly, the background turned pink.

A clear image of Callie appeared right behind Tartar. Tartar growls angrily as he turns to the image.

**"YOU! You measly, pop star idiot! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" **Tartar bellowed, and tried to attack Callie.

"Leave Marie alone, you monster." Callie commanded. The blade went right through Callie, which left Tartar confused.

Callie then threw a Splat Bomb. The explosion was very huge that it sent Tartar flying backwards.

**"AAAAAAAGGGH!" **Tartar let out one last blood-curdling scream before he was disintegrated into nothingness.

The tentacles restraining Marie were gone now, and part of the background was lime green.

Marie kept her surprised look on when Callie hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Marie! I won't let Tartar hurt you! We're in this together!" Callie cried.

"Oh, Callie..." Marie mumbled, and then hugs back.

* * *

***back in real life***

Marie stopped her turning and whimpering. And now she was sleeping peacefully. Callie smiled as she lets go, but she holds Marie's hand, just in case the nightmare would ever return.

"We're sleeping in this room tonight, fellas." Pearl reminded, then walked back to the guest room to grab a pillow and blanket.

* * *

***the next morning...***

The sun shines through the window, but unable to pass due to the curtains. Marie was the first to wake up. She yawns, and then rubs her eyes. But then she looks over at what surprised her when she woke up.

Callie was sleeping next to her, and Pearl, Flint, and Marina were sleeping on different parts of the floor, each with a pillow and a blanket.

"Uh... guys?" Marie uttered. Speak of the devil, that caused the rest of the group to wake up.

"Marie! Good morning!" Callie greeted.

"Did you sleep well?" Flint asked as soon as Callie was done with her question.

"Well... I had another dream about... Tartar," Marie explained, "But before he could try to end me... Callie came along and saved me. It was like... a sympathetic bond between us that helped me from that nightmare."

"Yo, I'm just glad you're okay." Pearl said with a small shrug.

"So am I. We all are." Marina added.

"Thanks." Was what Marie said as a response. Now they all can go through their morning with no anger, sadness, or other negative emotions.

Even when Redd is busy... for Marie, there is always a way.

* * *

**Author's Note: One shot down, I don't know how many to go! XD**

**But yeah, guys, I am glad you enjoyed this if you did. Next few stories will all be of ideas that I had in mind, so be prepared for what I have to offer!**

**But for today, that is what I got. Have a good day, everyone, and Stay Fresh! :D**


End file.
